


Friction

by Chaosprincess



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosprincess/pseuds/Chaosprincess
Summary: Nick and Troy make a long stop on their road trip. It was a long time coming.





	Friction

They didn’t get very far.

Less than an hour on the road, Troy’s thin fingers laced shyly with Nick’s and Nick’s gaze shifted from the endless expanse of plains and useless telephone lines to Troy’s cautiously hopeful expression. Nick inhaled deeply, arching his back to accommodate the chill shooting down his spine into his belly.

Troy stopped the car.

In an instant their lips smashed together. Troy engulfed him like a wave. Nick’s back slammed against the passenger door while Troy’s hands pulled at any part of him that he could reach, Nick’s shoulders, his back, his waist…. Nick flailed, his own fingers tangling in Troy’s wild hair as he tilted his head and deepened their kiss. 

A helpless moan escaped Nick as Troy’s tongue successfully battled its way into his mouth. The sound seemed to drive Troy mad, thrashing needily against Nick’s trapped body. With difficulty, Nick managed to fold a knee and squeeze it between them, separating their chests by a few inches. He could hear Troy grumbling, starting to back off, but rather than pushing him away, Nick slid his knee to the side, allowing the older boy to slip between his legs. They both moaned loudly as their clothed erections crashed into each other. Nick bucked his hips, rubbing them together eagerly. With a quick shove, he broke their kiss and fumbled at Troy’s pants. 

“Nick!” Troy gasped as his jeans were pulled down over his rear.

Nick’s eyes were lowered, hyper-focused on undressing him. Troy couldn’t tell whose heart was beating louder, his or Nick’s. It pained him to stop, but he had to make Nick listen. He reached down and gripped Nick’s wrists tightly. Nick’s eyes shot up to meet his, and there was such a hunger in them that Troy shuddered. He’d never seen Nick like this before… so desperate, so ready. 

“Nicky, stop… I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t!” Nick brushed off, still tugging frantically at Troy’s waistband.

“Nicky, no, we don’t have any… you know… if I did it, it might hurt you, and I can’t-”

“Troy, you’ve punched me in the face before,” Nick said bluntly.

“I know.”

“Multiple times!”

“I know, but that was different!”

“How was it different?!” Nick hissed impatiently.

“Because you’re…” Troy wavered. How could he explain? How could he tell Nick how small and vulnerable he looked right now? This fearless warrior, hero of the apocalypse, walker among the dead, that had saved Troy’s ass several times over… How could Troy look Nick in the eyes and tell him that all he wanted was to hold and protect him, to make him feel so fucking amazing and loved because that was what Nick deserved, even if he refused to see it?

Nick didn’t wait on an answer.

“Okay,” Nick murmured, panting, squirming. He took a deeper breath and repeated more slowly, “Okay… Okay, let’s try this. Let’s just…”

Nick rolled his hips so their erections pressed together. Troy made a noise threateningly close to a whimper. 

“Just like that, okay? But without clothes,” Nick whispered.

Troy hesitated, unsure if he could handle seeing Nick naked and not just taking him right then and there, especially since that was what Nick wanted so badly in the first place.

“Troy please? You won’t hurt me. Never hurt me, I promise. I need this. I need you, please?”

The words shot straight to his cock, making him shiver all over. 

“Okay, Nicky,” Troy caved at last. “Anything for you.”

He leaned forward and kissed Nick’s cheek. Nick seemed startled that Troy could manage such an innocent and gentle gesture in the midst of their shared lust. 

Then Troy reached down, gripping Nick’s thighs and pulling him down until he was on his back on the truck’s seat. Nick hit his head lightly on the door, and he could only chuckle at the concerned look on Troy’s face. Troy smiled back, making quick work of Nick’s tight pants and boxers and watching in awe as Nick’s cock sprung free with a playful bounce. There was also the matter of his ass, so cute and round.

This was a mistake. Troy’s heart pounded and his chest ached to do so much more.

“Troooooy?” Nick purred with a cocky grin.

_Little bastard._

Troy shoved his own pants and boxers the rest of the way off, banging his legs against the door and his back against the roof of the car and the steering wheel as he did so. They were both too big for this, and Troy might have considered calling it quits if he hadn’t seen Nick’s dark eyes grow wide as he admired Troy’s cock.

“You like it, Nicky?” Troy asked with his own sly grin.

“I want it, Troy...” Nick whispered.

Nick’s face… that soft pleading voice. Troy almost caved right then and there. But he was determined to make this just as good, maybe better. With deliberate slowness he crawled between Nick’s legs and lowered himself until they were touching. All of Nick’s limbs seemed to close in on him, soft hands caressing his back and legs hugging his side. Troy thrusted his hips and, revelling in how Nick trembled beneath him. 

“That’s right, Nicky….Just like that, I want you to feel so good,” Troy whispered, burying his face into the hollow of Nick’s neck.

There was no telling how long they were at it. They seemed to have sucked up all the air out of the truck, so much of their time was spent breathless and sweating. Every word was a loving whisper and every movement was a new form of pleasure, even as they grew closer to the edge, more frantic, and desperate. Until finally, Nick’s fingers dug impatiently into Troy’s back and that sharp spike of pain was all it took for Troy spill his cum all over their stomachs. Nick chuckled and reached for his own throbbing cock, but Troy batted his hand away and grabbed it himself, stroking it firmly until Nick had done the same and there they were… hot, sticky, and naked in the middle of nowhere with the sun setting outside…

Nick laughed first, a gorgeous, mirthful, brilliant sound, and Troy’s baritone chuckle soon followed. 

”What the fuck is wrong with us?!” Nick cackled.

”I think we might be in love…” Troy offered with a radiant grin.

Nick met his eyes, still smiling. He made no move to deny it. They only laid there and stared for a few heavenly seconds more.

”Come on, Nicky… Time to get back on the road.”


End file.
